Despising Coffee
by WrittenPhoto
Summary: I was a human who lived a normal life. Content and straightforward, safe and predictable. I hated coffee and didn't have a set view on ghouls yet. And then one night I died by the hands of one that would become my father in my next life. And I still hated coffee in my ghoul life too. Reincarnation OC.
1. The End

Gentle patter of rain on the window, red lights and sirens blare. And a woman slowly dies in her bed. No one gives a shit either. She's just another tally on the ghoul and human relationship. Another soon dead body. Another corpse to examine for the record book.

No one gives a shit about her, or her name. Or who killed her, A young man with dark brown hair. Eyes flared with black and highlighted with red. His entire side in her mouth as he feasted on her in fear. He was scared, and so was she. And as quick as he fed from her he was gone, and she walked home. Hand to her side, opening the door to an empty home with no pictures, no hope. Only a bed to die in. And fear of a young boy whose eyes stared down at her as she accepted her fate. For who cares for a nobody.

So she dies with a short breath, calm and serene, without a person there to hold her hand.


	2. Father & Daughter

I knew I had died, died with my intestines poking out from my body through my side. I young man had eaten me. Handsome and cute. I would have gone on a date if my blood wasn't soaking his front.

I really thought I was dead, was limbo warm and tough to move? Why do I feel so sluggish? Is this middle ground dark or am I just forever stuck like this, forever awaiting something.

I really wanted to believe that I was in limbo, with just me awaiting heaven or hell. But that would have been truly optimistic. Especially when the pain started and the beginning had begun.

Hours of pushing and pulling and a tearing sound and finally cold air upon my skin. I felt clammy, sick, and hopeful that I had reached somewhere with peace, that my entrance in this new place was finally a respite from the cruel world I had left

I was wrong. I had really hoped to reach death and finally be in peace. What greeted me made me stare in absolute numbness.

Two black and red eyes, mouth covered in blood. His eyes were wide in shock, staring at me in his hands, almost dropping me from all of the blood coating them.

I had never died, well at least I did but I had ended back into the arms of that handsome boy who had ripped my intestines out. Killed me with his fear. And now had brought me back with the act of being my dear dad.

And so I began to live again. With a wail that sounded like I was being murdered.

BREAK

My new mom had died that night. I was ripped from her stomach due to complications of the birth. While I wasn't much aware, I did notice that my new father had eaten her for a few weeks. Storing her in the fridge and munching on her while he took care of me and my newborn status of needing fed every few hours. Strange that the woman my Dad had loved was being eaten by him.

Interesting mourning process.

He kept her plants alive though, he would talk to me while he did so, saying,

"She loved these guys, probably more so than me. Always talked to them and saying they were her babies. Although when she was pregnant with you she changed her tune…" He always said this every time he watered them. He'd even bought a cactus that was supposed to bloom white flowers in her memory.

My early life stages as a baby were spent in a wrap near the front of Dad's chest. I went everywhere with him. Seriously I went everywhere. Dad took me out to grocery shop, he took me shopping for the cactus he got for Mom, why, he'd even taken me to a small coffee shop to drink and make my first appearances in the ghoul world.

This was actually my first visit with Anteiku, a café which has just begun its rule over the 20th ward

BREAK

Soft steps echoed us as Dad carried me in the streets with a green sling, me being able to see him and the sky. He was smiling, his brown hair long, curly, and moving back and forth near the bottom of his ear lobes.

His jaw was sharp and some stubble was beginning to pepper it. He'd finally shaved a few days ago after her death. He looked much more healthier, his skin no longer pale and had a healthier glow.

As we walked, I reminisce about our seemingly long yet short time together so far.

I'd been alive for about a month. Learning more and more about him and my mom I never had a chance to meet. It made me bitter. A woman who'd kept me alive and I'd never been able to see her in her full glory. My only memory of her was a slumped figure on the kitchen floor. Her blood coating her sides and her swollen stomach deflated and torn open. Tear tracks leading a trail through the splattered blood upon her puffy pale cheeks. The only other times I had seen her were when Dad was eating her. Slowly and respectively of course, almost treasuring her flesh as he ate it one by one.

But now we were out of her and we were also out of milk.

The other voices around us were quite quiet but I heard everything all the same. Birds fluttering and two girls giggling about a crush they had. What awoke me from my observations was Dad picking his feet up as we entered a dark alcove. His knees picking up that jarred me from the simple sway of his normal steps.

"We're here my dear. These people have no idea you exist. Hopefully you don't make too much of a ruckus in there." He looked at the door to the café for a moment. His nose twitching as he stared ahead. "Seems to be there's no one in right now either. Strange for them being a new café and all."

Dad takes a deep breath and looks down at me with a nervous smile. A smile that I found was his often go to. Especially when killing me before.

"Well." He whispered. "Here we go."

I never noticed how cold it was outside until he opened the door. My chubby cheeks flared a bright pink and so did my nose. The heat felt nice, and the aroma of the coffees and cakes made me happy. All I had smelled was iron in this life.

It was welcoming to finally have the smell of something different. It was honestly refreshing. That was something new in this body for me. My sense of smell was amazing, even when I was this young. The smell of iron is one I was very familiar with, and now that I had this new fresh aroma it was great.

The bell rung and swung back and forth for a few turns as Dad opened the door. One hand on it propping it open, while the other was pressing me to his body, blocking me from any sight within in the room. My only view was of a ceiling. Which was quite pretty compared to ours at home.

No offence home ceiling.

"Ah, Hisashi. It's been awhile." An older man spoke.

Dad moved forward and sat down at a barstool. He hadn't spared a glance at me yet but he kept a hand on me. Was Dad who I now know as Hisashi scared of these people? Wouldn't be a far cry from my first two meetings with him.

Dad spoke softly, not revealing me yet from inside the sling I was nestled in. "It has been Yoshimura. I decided to go on the down low for a bit after some complications in my life." The grip on me tightened.

Oh excuse me for complicating your life dear dad. Maybe you shouldn't have eaten me previously.

The sound of water hitting something made me curious. Dad shifted a bit and I could finally see the inside of this place. A café it seemed. "Perhaps you'd like to see that complication?" A giant face loomed over me and soon blocked my view.

It was an older man, with a soft and caring face. He seemed surprised when he first saw me but his features soon smoothed out to a calm and happy smile.

Soon I was pulled from sling from Dads chest, his large hands grabbing me and depositing me into this unknown mans hands who held me out and admired my tiny form that was dressed in mismatched clothing. Courtesy of Dad too.

He seemed happy to hold me. "What's her name?"

"Jirou, isn't it a cute name for her? I named her all by myself!"

I can see the flowery and dumbfounded smile on my Dads face, but seriously?! A BOYS NAME?!

Unfortunately that thought was cut pretty quickly as I did not have much control over my body still at this age and I spit up all over Yoshimura's uniform.

Dad bellowed out a laugh for the first time with me around him. "Sorry about that! She's usually a pretty good kid!" He quickly snapped out an instant camera and shot a picture quickly, muttering something about memories. This was the first picture he took of me. And of course it would be placed in a photo album upstairs for anyone to see my spit up on the great manager of Anteiku.

Dad was proud and made sure to print a few out for the workers there.

BREAK

My first outing went as well as it had planned. Dad gaining a hunting ground because apparently Yoshimura controlled the ward that we lived in. The first hunting trip Dad took was somewhat of a mess. The carcass of Mom was finished off over a month ago. Dad was beginning to get hungry and I was starting to feel an ache for something other than the powdered milk that Dad had to buy for me. It was a small ache that only happened when I smelled his _food_. I didn't want to eat whatever he ate, but I knew I would eventually have to. I was just…mentally preparing for it.

That's what I kept telling myself that is.

Dad had bought another wrap to strap me to him. This time he tied me up to him very tight. A determined look on his face. The apartment was dark and he left the window open on the 2nd floor. He whispered to me that it was an easy entry just in case we got caught up in something.

Dad left the apartment through the window and walked with me through unfamiliar streets. Not many people were out, but Dad had eyes on every single one that was. He stayed in the shadows, waiting, very tense. I was getting tired and started to yawn. I was quite cozy pressed against Dad and covered head to toe in layers. He even put on my favorite socks he had gotten. Blue with little green stripes all over it.

But as quick as those thoughts were, Dad had grabbed someone and killed them with a slit to the throat. Their jugular spraying against the alley walls as he grabbed the body and dragged it to a darker part of it.

This wasn't my first experience with death obviously. But seeing someone that had died so quickly, and without a thought of what happened to them pissed me off.

I had wanted that. Dad was just too much of a dick that night to give that to me originally I suppose.

I tried to space out when I heard the crunching of muscle and sinew being torn. But it was hard, and I knew I eventually had to do it. Why not desensitize myself now to the sounds?

It was hard though. But I forced myself to focus on them all the same;

Dad was being quite quick with his eating, he seemed to want to savor it but was in such a hurry that the need to do so was forgotten.

This night had gone on like this for hours. Nothing happening too much out of the ordinary for what would soon be routine for me.

But not all nights were like this. I learned that awful quick when ghouls were the main topic.

BREAK

I'd been on a roll for the first year. Dad had been trying to get me to walk a little now, which trust me. I wanted to so bad. I'd almost knocked over the cactus as well and Dad had a freak out with me trying to walk, and me almost killing his beloveds cactus.

I'd even said my first words too. I'd said yarn because god damn it I'm not saying Dad like most little ones, I wanted to be a little different. He was a bit disappointed of course, so I did say Dad later. With just a small bit of coaxing from him.

I'd also started sprouting hair as well. Fine wispy brown hair that was starting to get in my face. Dad put it up with a cute barrette that had a bunny figure on it. Said I needed more girlyness in my life since he mostly bought me boy clothes as they were cheaper than the girls.

Yet once again the fridge was empty. Dad still took me on his hunting trips and the sound of eating another person had become somewhat routine for me. Dad went hunting quite often. Maybe to get me used to in a way.

Honestly I think he just couldn't leave me home. Not for the fear I might get up to something, but the fear I might die or be gone while he was out. I think the thought of him losing me was too much. He'd already lost one love in his life, he certainly did not was to lose me.

So another night strapped in the chest sling, It was a cold December night so he nestled me close to his chest, and not facing out like I had been during the summer months. Those had been especially hard, feeling blood splatter on me and seeing him eat for the first time as if I was his eyes.

Before leaving through the window, Dad placed a small blue beanie on my head, concealing the majority of the back of my head from the cold. Not that I could feel much of it, since I was cuddled right up to his chest. Which might I say is the warmest thing in the entire world.

The night happened much like any other, Dad stuck in the shadows of an alley, waiting and watching everyone. It had become so routine for me I began to fall asleep. It was peaceful to hear and feel dads chest rising up in down. Sometimes pausing to sniff the air. I noticed he had a preference for women. Always seemed to hunt them down first, but if he had no choice he'd go for something different.

This night was no different when he brought a women in the alley, slicing her jugular open and dragging her deep into the depths of the dark alley. Dad breaking an arm off. He loved arms. Dad reached into the cavity of the carcass and dipped his hand in a pool of blood. The finger slowly going towards my mouth.

Are you kidding me. Now?!

With my inner monologue happening, the finger stuck itself in my mouth, my suckling from months of practice instantly clicked in and that ache from deep within the depths of my stomach for months seemed to finally be tamed. This went on for a few minutes. Dipping and bringing back to my mouth.

It tasted, good. It didn't taste like blood nor did it smell like iron when I had died or when Dad was eating Mom. It tasted sweet and it was soothing to my throat, much like a cough drop to a sore throat.

Getting over actually eating flesh in a few months probably would be the real kicker. But for now, this tasted… good.

Something different about this night is when there were footsteps. That instantly put me on alert. Dad stopped his ministrations of dipping for blood and become quite serious. He huddled over me and slipped something out from the pocket of his coat.

A mask? A small mask that looked to be of a fox, it was glassy and I could see many reflections in it. The red and whites of the mask blended in quite nicely with Dad's curly brown hair, the ears made it even cute. The mask also made him seem playful. I liked it, and before it I was reaching for the thing. Arms grabbing at air so I could see it. I could feel little spit bubbles creeping forth and the taste of iron running down my lips. The possibility of danger only resurfaced when Dad tucked me further into the wrap on his chest. He seemed to tense up when the footsteps got close.

What's got Dad so scared?

What are ghouls afraid of?

The sound of a briefcase clicking made my mind go off.

Oh… Doves.

Dad slowly rose above the corpse, his hand tearing something from the body. I could hear the wet squelch is made too. When he turned he put the organ in the wrap that he deftly tucked me underneath. Perhaps trying to make it seem like he had his own body carrying case. The investigators probably.

"Ah, Kitsune. It's been awhile." A voice spoke quietly but very strong in tone, as if he was a higher figure in his job tree. I couldn't see the people here so I relied mostly on my hearing and the beginnings of my nose that was now beginning to strengthen.

Dad lowered his voice, his chest rumbling into my cheek that was squished against it. This wasn't the Dad I knew, his voice took on a seductive and playful tone. Almost gleeful that he met with Doves. "Hmm, had some things to occupy my time." Dad smacked his lips, relishing his interrupted meal. "Perhaps eating your wife.." He paused, seeming to pause for dramatics. Which is exactly what he does when he jokes. "and your children." A gasp came from a younger voice, yet the first voice did not yet make a sound.

Who the fuck gets a job to hunt ghouls? Getting threatened by my Dad who is actually trying to joke? Morbidly, but still! I wouldn't become a Dove even if I hated ghouls with a passion. Although there was a small tinge of anger at being killed by my own Dad of course. But I'd learned to love him because he is very human like. Everything he does is human, except for the flesh eating part.

"Youuu monster!" The younger voice yelled at Dad. He chuckled and then suddenly we were flying. I felt the wind brush against my forehead and I let out a startled scream. I couldn't see all I could feel was the wind and the smashing of cement. Luckily there was no blood yet. Meant no one was hurt, especially Dad. Which was good.

I'd come to like this weirdo.

Once we had landed Dad stood stock still. Probably because he was within striking distance still. "Perhaps you shouldn't act so rashly young dove. You might get yourself hurt." Dad mumbled out loud enough. His voice seemed to carry for miles. For a few moments it was completely silent. The organ that Dad had shoved in with me was warm and the blood from it began to dry on my skin. I felt sticky and uncomfortable. My little baby body wanted to move so bad but I knew this would be a terribly inopportune time.

And I was correct as in the next moment Dad was flying through the air, trying to reach a street lamp that was stationed near the deserted ally.

But I wasn't with him, and I was seeing him do so. Was I falling? Almost as if in slow motion I saw the quinque of the investigator retract from tearing the wrap away from Dad's midsection, not even harming him. But obviously detaching me. I held on tightly to the organ the dad shoved in with me and a part of the green wrap.

Surely I wouldn't survive a giant fall would I?

A terrible snarl and scream mixed together as Dad felt around for me, missing my weight. His face snapped towards me and as quick as lightning his Kagune swept from his back. A long tail that seemed to puff up like a foxes tail. It was colored a deep red and flew towards me. Grasping me in its pulsing skin.

I was amazed that I had barely fallen and Dad had already caught me, with his kagune no less! I'd never seen it before either!

He was fast, too fast.

His snarl continued as his kagune brought me close to him, cradling me near his chest. His kagune deposited me in his strong hands, the green wrap still around me, but falling around me in tatters.

A startled gasp went through the alley from the younger investigator. "A baby! He's got the ladies baby!" He paused, gather himself "Kou-san we have to save her!"

A quinque went out again, trying to hit Dad but he dodged. Later he would tell me he was so fast then because he had just eaten. Plus he was also avoiding a new dove that had barely any field skills.

Since I was unwrapped from Dads chest I could finally see the doves now. One was very young. Reminded me of a boy in my previous life who I went to school with. Obviously wasn't him, but had the same goofy face that wanted to cheer everyone up. The other one was slightly older and more stern, he had yet to bring out his quinque. He was watching everything. Observing and absorbing all the information.

What was horrifying was the quinque the boy was holding. It was a whip and the energy felt familiar. No one I knew but it was that of my people who I was now a part of. It felt wrong to see their body being used to fight us. It felt wrong that it was a weapon.

My eyes could only look at it. Soon they hurt and the older Investigator huffed. "Ghoul child huh?" His briefcase moved slightly as he went to unclick it.

I didn't see what happened next as Dad was flying away in the speed of light. His breath in short huffs as he hopped roofs. I could smell his fear radiating from him. By the time we had traveled ten blocks away from the fight dad was gasping for breath. His mask boring holes in my as he struggled to get air. His Kagune wrapped tiredly around us.

"Never again will I let you go." He huffed

I stared up at his glossy fox mask. My eyes reflecting back at me. A pretty red and black in both.


End file.
